Always Meant To Be
by JavaForever
Summary: Just a random oneshot. Takes place during and postfinale! Read and Review if you are so inclined.


A/N: It's another one-shot! This one's during and post-finale…

Disclaimer – Are you kidding me?

The rain had stopped a long time ago, but the streets were still wet. The music blared and all around her people danced. She was isolated though. Out of touch with the world around her. It had been this way for over a year and she couldn't remember what it felt like to be completely happy.

She moved quickly through the crowd that surrounded her until she was standing on the sidewalk. She saw him come out of the diner and she knew. She had to go talk to him. Before she could change her mind, she was standing in front of him. With a few words from both, they were pressed against each other.

She clung to him. Afraid to let go, feeling that he would slip away if she did. That he was maybe just an illusion her lonely mind had come up with. She couldn't suffer the pain if that was the truth.

He held her tightly. It felt so incredibly good to be able to have her in his arms again, kiss her again. If he let go she might disappear. She might become like smoke and melt into the night air right before his eyes. So even after they separated he kept his hold on her, and she didn't seem to mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat defensively on her couch. Arms crossed, a scowl covering her face. They had just had their first fight as a couple again. Neither would back down and he had stormed angrily out of the house. Now, the door opened with a click and he sat down next to her slowly. He seemed afraid to be there.

He turned to face her. She could plainly see the forgiveness and the desire to be forgiven in his eyes. Those eyes had always been readable to her and even after such a long time apart and so many fights, they remained just as descriptive. Gradually her outer shell of anger dissolved. Her face softened to mirror the look in his eyes and her arms fell to her sides.

He smiled as she laid her head on his should and whispered her apology to him. He nodded and rubbed her arm rhythmically. They sat there together. Words were not needed at the moment. They were content to be there with each other and all was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knelt there on the ground looking up at her. He was not a man for big gestures, but she loved them. For her, he had gone all out. Fancy restaurant, whatever food she wanted, dessert, and to top it all off, the most beautiful ring he could find.

She cried an incoherent answer to him. At first he wasn't sure what she had said, but the second she tackled him in a hug he knew what she meant. He smiled widely and pulled her off of him slightly. The ring slid onto her finger. It fit perfectly. It could have been a sign that everything would turn out right. That this time, they would be better and the engagement would not end in heartbreak. It didn't matter if they were scared. What mattered was that they were going to be scared together. They would do it all together now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her walk up the aisle. The red and yellow leaves shimmered in the sunlight and the wedding was bathed in a golden light. Some might call it magical. He called it perfect. Part of him couldn't believe that he was actually there. This couldn't actually be happening. It was too unreal.

She stared at him unwaveringly as she moved steadily forward. He looked so happy that a smile broke out on her own face. It was like a chain reaction. Before long, everyone present was wearing a smile. None outshined those of the bride and groom though. No one else could have that same anticipation for the future in their smiles. No one else knew the suffering, the waiting, and the heartbreak that was overcome to get to where they were.

As they said the vows and put on the rings, the smiles remained. It wasn't until the famous line was said that the smiles disappeared from view. They were holding each other once again during a kiss. A kiss that held a promise. Of a future, of undying love, of forgiveness, and of forgetting. Most of all, to everyone watching, and to the bride and groom themselves, that kiss showed one thing that triumphed over all. Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes were always meant to be.


End file.
